1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for time conditioning children, and more specifically to a timepiece for "potty training."
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Many activities in a person's life require scheduling. In that regard, the prior art contains several references to devices which prompt the user to perform a certain activity at a scheduled time. For example, various structures and methods are known for reminding a patient when to take a medicine, for keeping track of appointments, and for turning electrical equipment on and off at pre-set times. These structures include simple recording systems involving paper and pencil as well as complicated recording systems involving paper, pencil and multiple copies carefully arranged in accordance with desired formats.
Electronic reminder systems are also known. Okano, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,670 discloses an electronic circuit for providing a variable period during which a time signal is generated. This allows the user to pre-set an alarm interval. Time related mechanism specific to particular applications are also known. For example, in Johnston, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,711, a programmable alarm device is provided to remind people on medication when to take the medication. This device is intended to be programmed for a selected number of alarms per day by elderly and incapacitated people who have no computer or electronic watch programming experience. The device is arranged so that the user can easily ascertain what program schedule has been programmed and what should occur at the alarm times. In a particular embodiment, the device can control the dispensing of medication and record how often the device alarm sounds and is silenced by the user. This provides a record of the patient's affirmation of the need to take medicine.
Although this device provides an alarm to prompt the user to perform an activity, the device makes no allowance for offsetting the alarm in the event the user fails to perform the activity. That is, the prior art fails to provide a user with the means to offset the alarm for a short duration if the user decides not to respond to the alarm. A user of that particular device presumably has the ability to perform the activity without fail; i.e., the user can take the medication. Children, however, may lack the volition to respond to the alarm accordingly. For example, a child cannot take a nap or use the bathroom on command. Therefore, a need exists for a timer which has the ability to be offset in the event the child fails to perform an activity.
In addition to the need for a timer adapted to the behavior of children comes the need for the timer to appeal to children. The need to make time appealing to children is reflected in the prior art. There are various picture books and clock toys used for the purpose of letting infants study a clock and time while they are playing. In Shimizu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,393 a picture book is combined with a clock toy to retain the interest of an infant as much as possible and to enhance the effect of study of the clock. With that invention, an infant is made to recognize a specific time and a corresponding life environment illustrated by a picture pattern. Additionally, the device broadcasts the time to enable the infant to recognize time through hearing the sound. In Yamazaki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,959, the invention is directed at an hour chime clock which conspicuously displays visual effects in connection with the time. One particular embodiment has displaceable hour displaying units marked with hour numerals and ornaments such as dolls or the like concealed behind the hour displaying units. Each displaying unit can be positioned such that the hour numeral is visible and the ornament is concealed or the ornament is displayed and the hour numeral is concealed.
Although these devices make time appealing to children and aid in educating them to read time, they are limited to basically an educational capacity. A need nevertheless exists to introduce children not only to telling time but also to maintaining a schedule.